The present invention relates to a pump having reverse flow capability and more particularly to a piston pump having an actuator rotatable ported shaft which when rotated reverses the orientation of flow ports and hence reverses the direction of fluid flow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pump having reverse flow capability. A further object of the present invention is to provide a pump in which flow therethrough can be stopped in response to the selective rotation of a ported shaft.
Accordingly, the invention comprises a reversible flow pump comprising: a first port and a second port; a rotor comprising a plurality of pump elements movable through a fill mode and a discharge mode, a pump chamber associated with each pump element which are respectively filled and discharged, and ported shaft means rotatable between a first position and a second position for carrying fluid to and from the various pump chambers, such that when in the first position fluid received at the first port is communicated to fill each pump chamber during the fill mode, at least a portion of such fluid is discharged therefrom and communicated to the second port, and wherein in the second position, fluid received at the second port is communicated to each pump chamber during the fill mode and during the discharge mode at least a portion of such fluid is discharged therefrom and communicated to the first port. Other embodiments of the invention incorporate the pump into a hydraulic brake system.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.